Johnny Taylor
Jonathan "Johnny" Taylor was the son of Mr. Taylor and Lucy Taylor and elder brother of Tee and Hope Taylor. Biography Johnny lived with his sister Tee, their mother and stepfather Keith. Keith was abusive toward the other family members, including Johnny who had to shut Tee in her room so she would not get hurt. Keith also demanded the children had to tidy and keep everything clean which led to Johnny having the need to clean and tidy everything to feel normal. They were taken into care after neighbours reported them to social services. Tracy Beaker Returns Season 1 In season 1 of Tracy Beaker Returns, Johnny would come up with various schemes to get himself and Tee fostered. An example of this was in Bad Luck Boy when on hearing that Toby did not want to see his prospective foster parents, he got himself and Tee to serve biscuits and Tee to impress them. This failed. Another example was in By The Book when after Harry asked Tracy if he could have a gold star in his file for doing his chores, Johnny asked if he and Tee could have gold stars in their files as well, believing it would look good in front of prospective foster parents. This led to the other children taking advantage of Johnny and Tee to get off doing their chores. Tracy tried to convince Johnny that the parents would not see the stars to begin with and tried to stop Johnny from bossing Tee around, which led to Johnny angrily retorting that Tee would do what he said when he said. This eventually led to Johnny trying to climb a tree to save Tee after she climbed up it and biting Tracy's head off for telling Tee she could do what she wanted. The following day however, Johnny apologised for biting Tracy's head off, explaining that the reason he and Tee did chores was to feel normal, because Keith would abuse them if the house was not spotless. While Tracy understood Johnny, she wanted the others kids to do their chores and also had a note put in Johnny's file to help him manage his anger. When Lily, Poppy and Rosie were fostered, Johnny went to ask Mike and Gina about himself and Tee, but overheard them saying it was a miracle to get three siblings fostered. Johnny then came up with the idea that maybe Tee should get fostered on her own. However Tee did not take kindly to this idea, leading to the siblings falling out. However, they eventually reconciled at the end of the day. In A Day at The Beach, Johnny was the only child who did not want to go. At first he tried to stop the trip by raising a concern over Tee's carsickness. This did not hinder the trip as Tee was simply handed a sick bucket. Then when the minibus stopped at a service station, he reprogrammed the SatNav to take everyone back to the DG. Whilst Mike was collecting things from the office, Johnny asked Mike if it was now too late to go to the beach, only to learn that it was not. Then later at a petrol station, Johnny handed Mike the wrong petrol pump, thus filing the minibus with the wrong fuel and thus preventing the minibus from going anywhere. However, the others discovered that Johnny had reprogrammed the SatNav after Tracy showed the others a video she had been recording, and Mike concluded that Johnny had deliberately handed Mike the wrong pump. Everyone was initially angry with Johnny (including Liam, who wnet to chase after Johnny after he ran off) until he told everyone that the reason he did not want to return to the beach was due to the incident where he had buried Tee in the sand and she nearly drowned. Johnny was able to enjoy himself at the beach when Mike arranged for the tow truck to take them there. Some time after Tracy annouced that she would be leaving her job to become a journalist, but to get it, she needed to write an article about children in care. Johnny was among the children who wanted to do help Tracy by being interviewed by her, thinking that other families would see it and so would want to foster himself and Tee. However, Tee had promised Lily that she would not do an interview. Johnny then went to speak to Lily, saying that Tee would be doing an interview, which only caused him to get into a fight which had to be broken up by Gina. The following day, Johnny overhead a conversation between Cam and Mike. Cam explained that if Tracy would not be moving out, that Cam would not be able to foster anyone else (following up on an earlier conversation she had had with Mike regarding fostering another child). Thinking that by doing Tracy's interview first that Cam would foster them, Johnny tried to convince Tee to help him again. Tee refused as she did not like having to choose between Johnny and her friends, so instead Johnny asked Tracy (in secret) if he could do the interview alone, unaware that Tee had approached Tracy earlier in the day (also in secret). However, as Tee had already appraoched Tracy, she interviewed the siblings at the same time. It was then that Tracy learnt that Johnny thought Cam would want to foster him and Tee, which led to Johnny being reprimanded for listening in to other peoples' conversations and also learning that Cam had not made a definitive decision on if she would be fostering anymore children. As it turned out, the other young people had asked Tracy to interview them (also in secret), which Tracy revealed after she had interviewed all of the kids. Like the other children, Johnny was overjoyed when Tracy decided to stay on at the Dumping Ground. Season 2 Like the other children, Johnny took part in Liam's scheme to keep Elm Tree House open (by selling their possessions) and later in Tracy's protest. However, after Lily fell off the roof, Elm Tree House was temporarily closed, leading to Johnny and Tee being sent to live in temporary foster care. Whilst living in temporary foster care, Johnny ended up under the impression that the family would like to foster them on a permanent basis. On returning to Elm Tree House, Gina attempted to convince Johnny otherwise, saying that that family only did emergency care, but the boy was only convinced when Mike returned to Elm Tree House and received a phone call from the foster mother, where Johnny learnt that he had got the wrong end of the stick. To rub salt into the wound, Johnny discovered that Lily was being fostered by Cam. This annoyed Johnny as, despite what Cam had said to him the previous year, he was still under the impression Cam would foster him and Tee. He then got into a fight with Carmen after accidentally chucking a plastic ball at her (meaning it for Lily) and after the fight was broken up, charged up to the top floor and went up the ladder to the roof (presumably to throw himself off). He stopped after seeing Tee (who had followed him) burst into tears. Learning that Mike faced losing his job due to Lily falling off the roof, Johnny and Tee came up with a plan and roped Harry in. Jeff, Harry's toy, would be thrown down the hole, Harry would pretend to get stuck, Mike would rescue him and as this would make Mike look good in front of Leanne Spinks (who was to write a report about Mike) it would lead to Mike keeping his job. Harry refused to go down the hole, so Johnny chucked Jeff in, prompting Harry to run off for help. Johnny then had to rescue Jeff himself, only to get stuck down the hole and had to be rescued by Mike. Weeks later, a bag of money was dumped in the garden and was found by Toby, Liam and Frank. Johnny found out about the money from the three boys and demanded a share of it, which he got. Johnny showed Tee the money and hid it in a laundry basket. Tee had some ideas over what to do with it, which Johnny shot down, thinking she would spend it on something stupid (remembering the incident with Baaronica the sheep) and told Tee that the money was for their future. Later that day, the money went missing from the laundry basket. Johnny found Tee and accused her of taking the money, only for it to transpire Harry had taken it (having spied on Johnny hiding the money earlier). In the end, the money had to be returned as it had been stolen. When Elektra came to live at the Dumping Ground, Johnny was not happy with Tee wanting to join Elektra's club (which she called Secret Elm Tree Army a.k.a. SETA) fearing that she would get into trouble. However, Elektra convinced Johnny to join, saying that he could write rules for the group. Like the other children who joined, Elektra had Johnny perform an initiation task to become an "official" member of SETA - to take out a couple of parts from the hoover so that it would break down and not work. Like the other children, Johnny was sanctioned for his behaviour. After this, Johnny and Tee went for a trial foster placement with a family named the Watsons. They returned from this placement both believing that they would be fostered. To their disappointment, however, the siblings found out from the care workers that they would not be staying with the Watsons on a permnanent basis and that no reason had been given as to why they did not want Tee and Johnny to stay with them. Not accepting this for an answer, Johnny and Tee tried to figure out why the Watsons did not want to foster them. Tee revealed that she had taken a bracelet belonging to Hannah (the Watson's daughter) which Hannah had given Tee, that Tee had not returned, thinking they would be returning to the Watsons. Johnny then proceeded to blame Tee. However, Tee later learnt from Seth, Toby's careworker, that it was not her fault, and Johnny received a hint from Elektra that Tracy was hiding the truth. With Elektra's help, Johnny was able to look at his file without the careworkers seeing and discovered what had happened - the Watsons only wanted to foster Tee and refused to foster Johnny as they found him to be "passive aggressive". After learning what had happened, Johnny convinced the care workers and Tee to allow her to be fostered on her own, on the basis that since Lily had been split up from her sisters, the same could happen with Tee and him. Tee ended up phoning Johnny numerous times of various activities she had got up to with the family. On one such call, Mr Watson spoke to Johnny telling him to not speak to Tee so that she would "settle" with the family. This unfortunately proved to be detrimental to both siblings who became unhappy with being out of contact with each other. In the end, Tee was returned by the Watsons and the siblings were reunited. Johnny joined the other young people on the trip to the country. He was placed into a team with Mike as team leader. During the trip, both teams went orienteering, where Johnny and Liam got separated from the group when they started having a conversation with each other and stopped pay attention to where their other group members were going. They encountered what they thought was a wild boar that turned out to be a lost dog with which they reunited with its owner. After this, they were found by Mike who reunited them with the rest of their group. Series 3 Johnny negatively judges the Burneywood Children but is smitten by Lizanne. When Lizanne complains to Johnny about having to share a room with Elektra he offers that Lizanne can have his room. Whilst moving in Lizanne sees a brown envolope which unknown to her contains £200. He is horrified to find it missing and blames LIzanne and loses interest in her. When she leaves he finds it all back in the same place with no money missing. In the Egg Sitting challenge he shares with Elektra and they break their egg whilst playing catch with it. Accidently Tee gets everyone thrown off their summer holiday and is angry at her. Tee runs away to stop Carmen and Lily from going to Wales to see Steve. Tracy announces that she can't find Tee and feels remorse for his beheviour towards her and comes with Tracy, Mike and Frank while trying to find her. Mike is nominated for an MBE and can take three guests and bribes off Jody and Tyler to vote for Tee. Unsurprisely Tee is disgusted at Johnny's behevior. With everyone else Johnny sends an emotional farewell to Tracy. Personality Johnny is a very funny boy and has a slighty controlling and neurotic personilty. He almost has an obsession for wanting to be fostered. This often puts him on the cross hairs of the other children especially Liam who don't bother with getting fostered. He is very hot headed and gets angry very quickly. Nonetheless he is very caring and cares dearly about Tee. Due to his Mum's boyfriend's demands Johnny is extreamly tidy and gets upset if others mess up his room. This has happened once so far (by Carmon though Johnny at first blamed Tee). Johnny is handsome and tall with light brown hair and dark grey eyes in series 3 he wears braces and sometimes wears the same clothes as his sister he is Kind, mostly to Tee and angry although at times he can be a bit moody Johnny oftenly is seen bullying people Mostly Tyler and Jody. Johnny and Tee get the opportunity to get fostered by a posh family, The Watsons. But they decide they like Tee more and Johnny convinces her to get fostered on her own. Mr Watson tells him to not to ring Tee for a few weeks. At the end, Tee drops out of being fostered, and stays at Elm Tree house for a little longer, where she belongs and can be with her brother Trivia *In Series 3 Johnny leaves because in Series 3 Episode 10 (which has not aired) Keith comes to The Dumping Ground with Hope...... *It is confirmed that Tee is 13 (TDG S2) and it is unknown whether he is one or two years older than her (apparently 1 in The Dumping Ground Experience and apparently 2 in Hope (episode). *He may be two years older than Tee at the end of the series. *He wants to be in the Army when he grows up Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters